


Sanders Sides Holiday Month 2019

by notalwaysthevillian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Airports, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysthevillian/pseuds/notalwaysthevillian
Summary: All the prompts from Holiday Month 2019, hosted at @sanderssidescelebrations on Tumblr.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	1. A Reason to Love Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Romantic Remile  
Prompt: Mistletoe  
Warnings: Kissing, making out, unwanted flirting, jealousy

“Emile!”

Turning, the pink-haired man found himself staring at the office receptionist. “Yes, Patton?”

“I forgot to give this to you!” He held out a green envelope. “It’s the RSVP for the office holiday party.”

“Oh!”

He’d nearly forgotten how close to the holidays it was. His family never really celebrated anything, putting a Christmas tree up purely for decoration. His family did presents, but there was never anything particularly special about the holidays at his home. At least, there hadn’t been until he’d moved in with his best friend.

It took Emile a moment to realize he’d zoned out. He took the envelope from Patton, who still had that sunny smile on his face. “Thank you.”

“I hope you come, but I understand if you can’t or don’t want to.” With that, Patton headed back behind his desk, picking up the phone as it rang. “Toon Therapy, how may I help you?”

Placing his envelope neatly in his bag, Emile headed out for the day. The sun warmed his face as he walked through the parking lot.

It was nice to be done so early for once. Normally he was kept at the office for quite a while due to his patients having school and work. For whatever reason, his appointments had all been scheduled before noon today.

When he arrived home, he couldn’t help but laugh at the amount of decorations that had been put up around his shared apartment. The Christmas tree sat in the corner, completely bare, but most of the other surfaces had some sort of decor scattered across them.

Remy waved from where he was messing with his Christmas village. “You’re home early.”

“Not as many patients today.” He said, hanging up his jacket in the closet. “You’ve outdone yourself this year.”

“You say that every year.”

“And it’s true every year.”

Remy shot him a wink, unaware of how much that simple action flustered his best friend. “You know it!”

After hanging up his bag on the rack by the door, Emile pulled out the holiday party invite.

_ You’re invited to Toon Therapy’s holiday party on December 15th, to be hosted at Fratelli’s _

_ Dinner and punch will be provided. If you wish to do so, bring a present for the gift exchange. _

_ RSVP by December 5th _

_ Will you be at the party? Yes/No _

_ Plus one? Yes/No _

_ Happy Holidays! _

“What’s that?” Remy gave a nod to the paper in Emile’s hands.

“Just the invite for the holiday party at work.” He folded it back up. “I don’t think I’m going.”

“Why not?!”

Emile shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s not like I don’t have friends at the office. I just...you know what it was like growing up. Christmas wasn’t really a thing for us.”

“Do you get a plus one?”

Giving a look to his friend, Emile headed to the kitchen to find a pen. “Yes, but you know that’s meant for spouses.”

“Oh, come on, Em!” Abandoning his village, Remy followed Emile into the kitchen. “It’ll be more fun with me there, I promise.”

“Remy.”

The man in question moved closer, grabbing Emile’s hands. “Pleaseeeee?”

Doing his best not to turn red, Emile sighed. “I guess you can come.”

“YES!” Remy punched one fist in the air, his other hand still holding Emile’s. “You are the  _ best _ .”

Releasing his grip, Remy headed back to his decorations. “Don’t make plans for tonight, we’re decorating the tree!”

Ten days went by in a red and green blur. Before Emile could think, he was pulling into the parking lot of Fratelli’s.

Remy had insisted that they dress up, which meant Emile was wearing his black dress pants and a green Christmas sweater. He hadn’t owned one, which meant that he was wearing Remy’s. The cologne Remy wore had seeped into the sweater, and now all Emile could smell was his best friend.

It was certainly not helping his developing feelings.

Remy was dressed in a matching red sweater, in his own dress pants. Pants that were much tighter fitting than Emile’s.

Which was also not helping his feelings.

“Em? You ready?”

Blinking back to reality, Emile nodded. He grabbed the gift bag holding his exchange present, a dog calendar, and the two of them headed into the restaurant.

Patton spotted him immediately, dragging a man over. Emile recognized him from the pictures on Patton’s desk.

“You must be Virgil.” He said, flashing them a smile. “I’m Emile. Patton’s told me a lot about you.”

Virgil slipped an arm around Patton, kissing the top of his head. “I sure hope so. All of my coworkers know...pretty much everything about my sweetheart.”

“Awww, Veee!”

Virgil nodded to Remy. “Who’s your partner?”

Emile froze, his eyes going wide.

Luckily Remy spoke up for the both of them. “Oh, we’re not together. We’re best friends and roommates.”

“That’s how it always starts.” Virgil teased, a small grin on his face. “Ask Patton. It took him three dates to realize that we were going on dates.”

Patton flushed in Virgil’s grip. “I thought you were being friendly.”

“I was.”

Patton rolled his eyes, but there was a fondness in his expression. “Come on, let’s find our table.”

“Yeah, we should do that too.”

Emile made his way over to the nametag table, grabbing his and Remy’s. “Looks like we’re table seven.”

“Lucky number seven.”

The nametags disappeared from Emile’s hand. He glanced over, seeing Remy peel the back off of his nametag. He then pressed it onto Emile’s sweater, avoiding the pattern. “There. You wanna do me?”

Blushing at the phrasing, Emile grabbed Remy’s and repeated the action, taking care to avoid Santa’s hat.

An announcement was made telling them that dinner would be served soon. They all began making their way to their tables. Before Remy could take the seat next to Emile, a girl he’d never seen before sat down, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Hi, I’m Zoe. Amy’s friend.”

“Then shouldn’t you be sitting with Amy?” Remy asked, raising an eyebrow.

“She doesn’t mind.”

Zoe had turned away, leaving Emile unable to see her facial expression. However, he  _ could _ see Remy’s, and he could tell that Remy was mad.

“Rem, it’s fine. Just sit on my left.”

Wiping the anger off his face, Remy moved to Emile’s left side, scooting the chair closer as he pulled it in. “So, Zoe, where do you work?”

“I work at a flower shop downtown. It’s so much fun to create arrangements for people. It really lets me be creative, you know?”

Though she was answering Remy’s question, Zoe’s eyes never left Emile’s face. He squirmed a little under her attention, opting to look at his plate instead.

Dinner went by agonizingly slowly. Zoe continued to pester Emile with questions that started to get more and more personal, with Remy doing his best to deflect her when he could. The other therapists at the table gave Emile glances that said they were sorry about her.

Finally, dinner finished. Someone had broken out the karaoke machine and Amy had dragged Zoe away to sing a duet.

“I hate her.”

“Hate is a strong word.” Emile said, not liking how he felt inside.

Remy continued glaring at her. “I know.”

“Rem, she’s not...that bad.”

“Look me in the eye and tell me that she didn’t make you uncomfortable, and I’ll drop it.”

Emile stared at the ground. “I can’t.”

“I know you can’t.” Remy nudged his shoulder. “Do you wanna leave?”

“You can’t leave! The party’s just getting started!” Zoe said as she came back over, with Amy in tow. “And I think I finally found the mistletoe.”

“Emile doesn’t want to kiss you.” Remy snapped, his anger getting the best of him.

“How do you know?” She asked, putting one had on her hip. “It’s not like you two are together.”

“Not for lack of wanting to be.”

As soon as the words were out of Remy’s mouth, he turned bright red. Emile stared at him in shock.

“See? He doesn’t -”

“Zoe, please excuse us.” Emile dragged Remy off to an unoccupied corner of the party, leaving behind a pouting Zoe. His heart pounded. He hoped, he  _ prayed _ that what Remy had said weren’t alcohol induced. “Did you mean it?”

“Yes.” Sliding a hand through his hair, Remy sighed. “Yes. God, Em, I’ve been in love with you forever and I just…I haven’t known how to tell you. That certainly wasn’t how I’d pictured it, but now you know.”

Emile’s vision blurred as tears started sliding down his cheeks.

“Fuck, Em, if you really hate me -”

“What? No!” Emile wiped his eyes. “I don’t hate you! I...opposite of hate you.”

“You love me?”

“Yeah.” The word came out warbled due to the lump in his throat, but there was no mistaking the look in his eyes as he stared at his best friend. “Ever since we moved in together.”

“Same.”

A giggle broke their moment. Emile glanced over to find Patton and Virgil standing there. Virgil’s arm was outstretched above them holding -

“Mistletoe.” The word was hardly a whisper.

Remy gently cupped Emile’s face. “Can I -”

“Yes!”

With a huff of laughter, Remy leaned in, sealing their lips together. It was a brief kiss, but one that told Emile everything he needed to know.

Patton and Virgil wandered off, probably to re-hang up the mistletoe. Emile looped his arms around Remy’s neck, a teasing grin on his face.

“You know you don’t need mistletoe to kiss me right?”

Remy yanked him closer by the hips. Their noses brushed as he leaned in. “Let’s make out for lost time.”

“I think you mean make up.” Emile said with a giggle.

Shaking his head, Remy’s hands snuck under his sweater. “I really don’t.”


	2. Baby It's Cold Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Roceit
> 
> Prompt: Cuddling for Warmth
> 
> Warnings: Deceit mention

Blinking awake, Roman immediately felt cold. He groaned and rolled over, trying to burrow under his covers to get warm.

After fifteen minutes, he gave up. He took a speedy shower before putting on the warmest clothes he owned and heading downstairs.

It was a bit of a surprise to see Dee in their living room. Of course, they’d made peace with the “dark sides” (a horrible nickname on his part) ages ago and they were allowed to come and go as they pleased. Usually they preferred their own area, but on more than one occasion Roman had come down to find his brother playing a game of Scrabble with Logan.

“Dee?”

The lying side turned. Roman could see him shivering from across the room. “Hmm?”

“Are you okay?” He asked as he moved to sit next to Deceit on the couch. Before Dee could reply, he put his palms on Dee’s cheeks, pulling them back immediately with a gasp. “You’re freezing!”

“T-t-t-tell me about it.” Deceit said, blushing slightly as his teeth chattered.

An idea struck Roman, making him grin. He leaned forward ever so slightly, grin widening when Dee seemed to unconsciously do the same. “I could warm you up.”

“We’re in the living room!”

At Dee’s hissed response, Roman’s cheeks blossomed with heat. He shook his head. “No, no, that’s not what I meant. I meant that we could cuddle. Maybe kiss a little, but not...no.”

As Roman rambled, Dee maneuvered them so Roman was laying on the couch. Dee practically collapsed on his chest, burying his face into Roman’s neck. “Warm.”

Roman grabbed a blanket off the side of the couch, spreading it over the two of them. Dee was out in mere minutes, his breathing soft and even.

With the weight of his adorable boyfriend on his chest and the warmth slowly gathering under the blanket due to their body heat, Roman didn’t stand a chance. His eyelids drooped a few times before he allowed himself to fall into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Cancelled Flights Can Lead to Golden Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Platonic Logicality, Romantic Logince
> 
> Prompt: Stuck in the Airport on Christmas Eve
> 
> Warnings: Kissing

“What do you mean my flight is cancelled?” Frustrated, Logan ran a hand through his hair, no doubt making it stand straight up. “It appeared to be fine half an hour ago.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” The poor employee at the help desk gestured to the board behind him. “Most of our flights to the midwest have been cancelled. There’s a bunch of winter storms in the area, it’s not safe for our planes to land. If you head to the next counter, we can get your flight rescheduled and see about getting you a hotel room.”

Even though he was irritated, Logan could understand he wouldn’t be in the air tonight. Giving the worker a nod, he exited the line, immediately replaced with a screaming woman and her three kids.

He followed the instructions, getting into the next line. It seemed as though he would be stuck waiting in lines all night as well.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed his brother’s number.

_ “Hello?” _

“Patton, unfortunately my flight has been cancelled. I won’t be making it in tonight.” Logan spoke in hushed tones, doing his best to not irritate those around him. “I apologize.”

_ “That’s no good, but as long as you aren’t flying in bad weather I can handle it. We have a room all set up for you whenever you get here.” _

Smiling to himself, Logan nodded. “Thank you, Pat. I’ll text you when I have information about my new flight.”

_ “Okay! Stay safe. Love you!” _

“Love you too.” When he hung up the phone, Logan glanced up to see a rather attractive man watching him. “Can I help you?”

The man startled, a small blush covering his cheeks. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. I just...you sounded so happy, even in an airport full of raging moms.”

“My brother has that effect on people.” Logan stuck his hand out. “Logan Sanders.”

“Roman Gold.” The man shook his hand once before letting go. “I take it we’re stuck in the same boat? Stranded in the airport on Christmas Eve?”

“It seems so.”

Roman grinned at him and patted his bag. “Once we’re all squared up here, what do you say to a game of poker?”

“Oh, you’re on.”

Roman went through the line first, waiting for Logan when he was finished. The two of them found that they were on the same flight, though Roman was in first class while Logan was in coach.

“I can see if they’ll bump you up.” Roman offered before they headed to their gate area.

Logan shook his head. “It’s fine, it’s only a three hour flight. Not a big deal.”

“Fair enough.”

The two of them went through security, finding themselves as much of a secluded corner as they could in such a packed airport. The few people around were mostly settling down to sleep.

“Alright, here’s the rules.” Roman pulled out a deck of cards and began shuffling. “Losing hand has to give the other person a fact about themselves. No lying, though I wouldn’t know if you did.”

“I won’t lie.”

“Good.”

Throwing Logan a wink, Roman did some fancy shuffling moves before dealing out the cards rapid fire. Logan stared at him with wide eyes, more than a little impressed. “Don’t be so shocked, Logan. A free fact about me: I work in a casino.”

The two of them spent the next two hours playing poker, taking care to be mostly quiet.

Logan learned quite a lot about the man in front of him. 

Roman worked in a casino, mostly as a dealer but sometimes as security when they were in a tight spot. 

He usually got a free upgrade to first class due to his job, and could sometimes take friends with him.

When he was in college for his business degree, he’d paid off his loans by being a model for the art department.

“Sometimes it required me to be naked, but when you have a body like mine, you don’t care.” He’d explained, giving Logan a seemingly innocent smile.

This sentence had forced Logan to picture Roman naked, and he assumed it was a sight to see.

Of course, Roman learned a lot about Logan in return. He’d heard about how Logan had assisted Patton in finding a child to adopt, which lead to him being Uncle Logan to a toddler named Virgil. He heard about Logan’s job as a professor, which didn’t pay as much but was more fulfilling than his job as a research assistant. And when Logan couldn’t think of anything, he’d asked Logan about his relationship status.

“Recently single.” Was all he said, refusing to elaborate on his harrowing breakup.

“That’s a shame.”

Blood rushed to Logan’s cheeks. “What?”

“A man as attractive as you should have men fighting over him.” Roman grazed his fingers over Logan’s as he packed up the cards.

As it grew later, the two of them found a more comfortable position in the chairs to sleep. Logan passed out rather quickly, sleeping soundly through the night.

When he woke up, he realized why. At some point, he’d shifted, using Roman’s shoulder as a pillow. Roman smiled down at him as Logan figured this out and sat straight up.

“I apologize -”

Roman waved a hand, cutting him off. “No need. Hope I was a comfy pillow.”

“Extremely.”

Checking his watch, Logan was surprised to find they had only a few minutes before boarding. “Roman, may I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

Logan pulled his phone out. “Can I, um...I’d like to contact you again.”

Roman plucked the phone out of his hand, plugging in his number, before handing it back over. “Text me anytime.”

A few minutes later, first class was called to board. Roman gave Logan a wave before disappearing down the tunnel.

Logan didn’t think he’d be seeing Roman again, even though they really hit it off. Doing his best to ignore the stinging feeling in his chest, he nodded along as Patton gushed about how glad he was that the flights had been able to take off today. Virgil nodded in the backseat, doing his best to remove his shoe as he did so.

Logan was mostly present for the day, but Roman’s smile lingered in the back of his brain. He couldn’t help but wonder where Roman had ended up today. They’d been on the same flight, but there was no way they were in the same city.

The doorbell rang just as the sun started to set. Patton looked confused, but headed to answer it regardless.

“Lo! Someone’s here for you!”

Logan headed for the door, standing shock still when he saw Roman in the doorway.

“I know this is crazy,” he said, coming in the house and grabbing Logan’s hands, “but my Christmas was happening across the street. I saw you outside helping Virgil build a snowman and I’ve spent the last hour gathering the courage to come over here and ask you to be my boyfriend.”

Even though his brain was short circuiting, Logan managed a nod.

“Can I kiss you?”

Another nod.

The story of their first meeting was one that they fondly retold at their wedding three years later.


	4. A Decorating Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Romantic Royality
> 
> Prompt: Decorating for the Holidays
> 
> Warnings: None?

“White Christmas” blared on the radio in the Prince household, not an unusual thing to hear on December 1st. While Patton’s best friend might have objected to it, he wasn’t exactly there at the moment.

No, at the moment, it was merely the two husbands.

“Sweetheart?” Roman called as he poked his head inside. There were a few snowflakes dotting his dark hair, and his nose was quite red.

“Hmm?”

“Would you prefer the colored lights wrapped around the columns or the white ones?”

Patton thought for a moment, picturing the outside of their house. “The colored lights.”

“Got it!”

Roman disappeared back outside. Patton took a moment to appreciate the decorating he’d done in the living room. A few nutcrackers stood tall on the mantle, with their elf on the shelf right behind them. He’d hung up their monogrammed stockings, a gift from Patton’s brother last year. Garland was draped around the archway leading to the living room. There were also all the other little things he’d dug up and put out.

And, of course, their tree was also set up, though it was bare at the moment. Patton would never dream of decorating it without his love.

Cold arms snaked under his sweater, making him shriek.

“Roman!”

The fingers wiggled, making Patton giggle as he spun around to face his husband.

Switching tactics, Roman slid an arm around Patton’s waist, grabbing his other hand. He lead them into a waltz around the living room, an adoring smile on his face.

“It looks perfect.” He mumbled, leaning in and brushing their noses together. “Just like you.”

“I love you.”

Roman leaned in even further, stopping with a hair’s breadth between them. “I love you too.”


	5. A Christmas Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Brotherly LAMP
> 
> Prompt: Hiding Presents
> 
> Warnings: None?

“Just hear those sleigh bells ring-a-ling, ring-ting-ting-a-ling too.”

The house was relatively quiet as Patton tiptoed through it. Not that he needed to since no one was home, but he was on a mission. He needed to get his presents that he’d ordered off the front porch and hide them before his brothers got home.

It was a stealth mission, and he was determined to succeed.

The Christmas singing turned into humming the Mission Impossible theme as Patton crept down the stairs. His brothers were supposed to be out, but one could never be too sure. Sometimes Virgil got nervous about his therapy appointments and didn’t go, sometimes Roman overbooked himself and needed a break, and sometimes Logan studied from home instead of the library.

Luck was on his side today, as there was no trace of any of his brothers. He could hear his dad in the kitchen, singing along to the radio as he worked on a recipe for dinner.

All of the boys had the local Dominos on speed dial, just in case he burned their food.

Again.

Opening the door, Patton grabbed his packages off the front porch. He quickly headed back up to his room, not hearing the car doors slamming outside as he did so.

He also forgot to completely close his door, resulting in it swinging open as he worked on putting the presents on the shelf in his closet.

“Hey, Pat, what are you -”

“GET OUT YOU CAN’T SEE!” Patton shrieked, throwing his body over the presents.

Roman started laughing, but followed Patton’s wishes and left the room. Patton could hear him talking to Logan and Virgil, hopefully telling them to stay out as well.

Once he finished putting them on the shelf, he headed downstairs to find his dad putting some potatoes in the oven and stirring whatever was in the crockpot.

“I assume you were screaming at Roman due to present related issues?” Logan asked as he flipped through his astronomy 101 textbook.

Patton nodded and sat next to Virgil. “Mhmm. V, will you drive me to get wrapping paper later?”

“You trust the one who’s only had his license for a few days over me?”

Logan snorted into his book. “Virgil is a much more cautious driver than you. How many speeding tickets have you received?”

The two of them began to bicker, only stopping when Thomas put five mugs of hot chocolate on the table. “Drink up and quit fighting.”

The four of them drank their hot chocolate in silence, waiting to see if they were truly having a homemade dinner or if a call to Dominos would be in order.

Either way, Patton was glad to spend some time with his family.


	6. Snow is Softly Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Platonic Creativitwins  
Prompt: Snow Day  
Warnings: Remus

Snow fell in fast flurries outside of the Sanders household. Inside, all three bodies were asleep, two of them breathing in sync. The third had just begun to stir, waking to his morning alarm.

Thomas groaned at the incessant beeping, quickly turning it off and climbing out of bed. He’d learned from his teenage years that staying in bed meant falling back asleep. Not exactly something you want when you need to get up and get some editing done.

As he pulled open his curtains, he couldn’t help but smile at the mounds of snow covering his limited view of the outside world.

After pulling up the middle school webpage, his thoughts were confirmed.

**WESTBROOK MIDDLE SCHOOL - CLOSED DUE TO SNOW**

Thankful that he could let the boys sleep in a little, Thomas headed into his office and got to work.

A little over an hour later, he heard footsteps padding down the hall. Leaving his video up, he exited the room, finding Roman rubbing his eyes.

“Dad? Why didn’t you wake us up?” He asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

Thomas smiled. “Did you look out the window?”

That seemed to jump start Roman’s system, as he sprinted for the nearest window and threw open the curtain. He turned back to Thomas, his blue eyes wide. “Snow day?!”

“Snow day.”

“REMUS WAKE UP!” Roman shrieked as he headed back toward their shared bedroom.

Thomas went back to his editing, refusing to acknowledge the muffled thumps coming from the boys’ bedroom. He only got up again when he heard Roman run back down the hall, shrieking in fear.

“DAD!”

Thomas caught Roman and Remus, holding them apart. “Roman, explain.”

“I woke him up and he tried to pour slime on my head!”

“Remus?”

“He hit me with a pillow to wake me up! So, I tried to pour slime on his head.”

With a sigh, Thomas held out his hand. Remus deposited the can of slime in his hand before disappearing back into the bedroom. There was a muffled thump as he jumped on his bed to go back to sleep.

“Give him an hour or so, would you?” Thomas said to Roman. “He doesn’t have the best sleep schedule.”

“But it’s a snow day!”

“IT’S A SNOW DAY?” Came Remus’s voice from the other room. “You didn’t say  _ that _ !”

“Breakfast first,” Thomas said, gesturing to the kitchen. “ _ Then _ you can play outside. But make sure you aren’t out there too long and both of you need to be completely covered up.”

“Got it!”

The twins darted off into the kitchen, allowing Thomas another twenty minutes of work before he heard the coat closet open. He quickly saved everything before closing out of the programs, opting to finish it up later.

Instead, he spent the rest of the morning helping the boys build various snow creations. Roman built himself a throne out of snow and tiny snowmen subjects, while Remus built a few snowmen that would’ve put Calvin’s creations to shame.

Either way, when they all had frozen toes, they headed inside to drink hot cocoa and watch a Christmas movie.

Thomas couldn’t have wished for a better day.


	7. Last Christmas

As Virgil whisked the egg whites in a mixing bowl, he couldn’t help but think back on how he got to where he was.

_ **Last year…** _

_Virgil sat in the living room, watching Polar Express with Roman. For once, the two of them weren’t arguing. They were sharing a blanket on the couch, Virgil’s eyelids drooping every now and again. The movie wasn’t boring, but his lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him._

_It seemed as though he blinked and the movie was over. He was leaning on something soft, yet sturdy._

_A hand carded through his hair, making him freeze._

_“Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakens.”_

_Virgil sat straight up, an apology on his tongue._

_Roman shook his head, putting his arm back up on the back of the couch. “No need to be sorry, Virge. It’s happened to all of us. Though I must say, Patton is definitely the most comfortable one to sleep on.”_

_“It’s all the squishiness!” Patton called from the kitchen._

_“Well, um...thanks? For - yeah.”_

_There was a ‘pop’ as Roman got up and stretched. “You’re welcome. Though it looks like you needed it, my Sleeping Siren.”_

_Snorting, Virgil got up as well. “That one was pretty good, Pri-Roman.”_

_“I’d better go check on Logan. He’d work himself to death if it wasn’t for us.” Giving Virgil a wave, Roman sunk out._

_Virgil couldn’t help but laugh as he heard Logan’s startled cry from upstairs._

_“Virge? Did you wanna help me?” Patton asked, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen._

_“I - um, I’ve never made Christmas cookies before. I don’t know what to do.”_

_There was a flash of guilt in Patton’s eyes. “You’ve never...not - oh, Virgil.”_

_“Patton, it’s fine. You guys didn’t - you didn’t know.” Virgil hated talking about before. It made his stomach twist. “I’m here now, right?”_

_“Right!” That seemed to snap Patton out of it, for the most part. “And we’re going to make the best Christmas cookies ever!”_

A hand on his snapped Virgil back into the present.

“Those egg whites are looking like stiff peaks to me.” Patton said, giving Virgil a beaming smile. “Now we can put them in the piping bag and get them on the tray.”

The two of them worked in tandem, Patton piping while Virgil got new trays and put the full ones in the oven.

“You seemed lost in thought.” There was a plop as the meringue was pressed onto the tray. “What were you thinking about?”

“My first time making Christmas cookies.”

“Virge…”

Virgil could almost feel the guilt emanating from Patton. He reached out, squeezing Patton’s hand and getting his own sticky with batter in the process. “I’m glad you wanted me to help. We can’t change the past, but we can change the future, right?”

“Right.”

“And in our immediate future, I see each of us eating two meringues, because we deserve it.”

Patton giggled, the sound filling the room and Virgil’s heart.


	8. Give Gifts, Give Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Platonic DLAMPR, either platonic or romantic Moceit depending on how you interpret things  
Prompt: Secret Santa  
Warnings: Deceit mention, Remus mention, Remus-speak

As Deceit tied the ribbon around his gift, he could feel the nerves building up inside him. He  _ wasn’t _ anxious about participating in the Secret Santa for the first time. No, that was Virgil’s job.

“Dee, I can feel your nerves from here.” Remus commented as he put a To/From sticker on his messily wrapped gift. “It feels like little worms rolling around on my skin.”

“What if he doesn’t like it?”

Waving a hand in the air, Remus made the wrapping paper, as well as the accessories, disappear. “Of course he’ll like it.”

“Right.” Deceit took a deep breath, clearing his mind. Of course he’d like it, it was part of his aesthetic. “We should go, they’re probably waiting.”

The two of them appeared in the living room, making Roman jump. “I hate that you can do that.”

“It’s so much more fun to appear than to sink in and out!” Remus threw an arm around his brother, ignoring Roman’s struggle to push him off.

“So do we start with gifts?” Deceit asked, shuffling his feet. He had a death grip on his present, no doubt wrinkling the wrapping paper.

Popping to his feet, Patton said, “We all need cocoa and cookies first! Lo, will you help?”

Logan followed Patton into the kitchen. While Roman and Remus began to squabble and wrestle on the floor, Virgil headed over to Deceit.

“It’s a little nerve-wracking, isn’t it?” He asked, keeping his voice low.

Trying not to flush, Deceit nodded. “I see why you left though.”

“Dee- ”

Waving his hand, Deceit clamped Virgil’s mouth shut. “No apologies. I treated you...not as well as I should’ve. I was angry that Thomas suppressed me and I took it out on you and Remus. My anger was no excuse to act that way. I’m so sorry, Virgil.”

Releasing his hold, Virgil dropped his hand. “It’s gonna take some time, but for now we can be civil.”

Logan and Patton re-entered the room, passing out cookies and cocoa. Once everyone was settled in a seat, Patton grabbed his gift. “I guess I’ll start?”

“Go ahead, Daddy.” Remus said, spraying a mouthful of crumbs all over himself. Deceit shook his head and waved a hand, making the crumbs disappear.

“I had you, V!” Patton said, handing Virgil a present in a cat-themed gift bag.

Virgil pulled out the purple tissue paper, a small smile on his face at the color, revealing a jar full of flour and sugar. He read the paper on the jar out loud. “Patton’s famous cookies. Add 1 cup butter, 1 teaspoon vanilla, 2 eggs, and as many chocolate chips as you want.”

“It’s for those times when I’m busy with Thomas and you want cookies.” Patton explained, a big smile on his face. “Now you can make ‘em even when I’m not here!”

Virgil got up, giving Patton a hug. Deceit could’ve sworn he heard “Thanks Dad.”

As Patton took Virgil’s seat, Virgil grabbed his present off the coffee table. “Remus, I had you.”

“Oh, Virgie, you shouldn’t have!” Taking the gift from Virgil, Remus ripped the plain green wrapping paper off. Deceit could read the giant lettering from his seat - ‘Slime Making Kit’. Remus’s face twisted into a bit of an unsettling grin. “This is great!”

“I figured you’d like it.”

Remus grabbed his gift and whirled to face Logan, tossing the gift into his lap. “I had you.”

Logan received some Caliart pens, Roman got a mug that changed to his logo when hot, and Deceit got a nice fluffy blanket.

Wrapping the blanket around himself, Deceit handed his gift to Patton. “Obviously I  _ didn’t _ have you.”

Patton gently tore off the wrapping paper, squealing when he could fully see what he got. “It’s cat stationary!”

“I know you’re the one leaving the positive notes around the place.” Deceit said, smiling when Patton blushed. “I thought you’d want something more...you. For the notes.”

“Thank you.” Patton said, the most sincere smile Deceit had ever seen on his face.

“Movie time!” Roman shouted, holding out an old baseball cap. “Everyone write their favorite and put it in the hat.”

“No way, we learned from when we rewatched Frozen that you just throw out our votes.” Virgil said. “I want Logan to do it.”

Logan conjured up a replica of Marco. “The same instructions Roman gave, but with less cheating.”

Once all the votes had been collected, Logan mixed them around and then pulled one out. “Home Alone.”

“YES!” Remus cried out, settling into the corner of the couch. “My favorite.”

Grumbling, Roman set up the movie. Patton sat down next to Deceit, nudging his arm. “You put a lot of thought into that gift.”

“You like cats, it wasn’t hard.”

“I like cats, yeah, but you could’ve gotten cat themed anything. You made it personal.” Patton pointed out. Deceit ignored his cheeks heating up. “So, thank you again.”

The opening bars of the movie began to play. Dee quietly pulled the blanket off himself, spreading it over his and Patton’s laps.

By the time the credits were rolling, all six of them had fallen asleep on each other, comfortable and content.


	9. Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Romantic Logince
> 
> Prompt: Snowed In
> 
> Warnings: None

A knock on his apartment door had Roman springing up from the couch, various financial papers in hand.

When he opened the door, Logan was standing there. “You requested assistance?”

“Cut the formal talk, Lo.” Roman said, dragging him inside and closing the door. “I need to do the budgeting for the next show. I don’t normally do this, Talyn usually does, but they’re sick with some strain of the flu and I’m the manager of the theater so it falls to me and -”

“Ro, calm down.” Gently taking the papers out of Roman’s hands, Logan glanced over them. “This shouldn’t take too long.”

“Oh, that’s just the info for the costumes.” Roman gestured for Logan to follow him. They entered the living room, where there were a bunch of papers spread out all over the floor. “This is the rest.”

“…this will take some time.”

As the two of them worked, neither noticed that the snowstorm outside was getting worse. When Logan had first come over it had been a mere flurry. But by the time they finished, there were giant mounds of snow on the road and it was coming down fast.

“I don’t think I’ll be making it home tonight.” Logan said as he looked out the window.

Roman came up right behind him, not seeing the forming blush on Logan’s face. “Oh. Let me check if the - yep, the roads are closed. And I’d make you stay over anyway so that you didn’t end up in a ditch somewhere.”

“Right. Where are your spare blankets? I can make myself a bed on the couch.”

“No way, we can share a bed.” There was a slight tinge to Roman’s cheeks, but Logan was busy trying to tame his own blush. “We did it as kids. And you can borrow some of my pajamas. Those dress pants can’t be comfortable to sleep in.”

As Roman spoke, he headed toward his bedroom. Logan was right on his heels.

“Are these posters from past shows?” He asked as they entered the room.

Roman nodded as he rummaged through his dresser for something that would fit Logan’s smaller frame. “How’d you know?”

“I’ve been to quite a few. Into the Woods, Bye Bye Birdie, Little Shop of Horrors. Though I must admit my favorite was Legally Blonde. I believe the night I went you were playing Warner?”

The clothes in Roman’s hand nearly dropped to the floor when Logan spun around. He readjusted his grip, thrusting them at his friend. “I didn’t realize you were at that performance. Or that you even liked that musical.”

“It’s somewhat accurate in its depictions.” Logan explained. He held up the t-shirt Roman had given him, a smile on his face. “Isn’t this from homecoming? Like ten years ago?”

“You know I’m sentimental!”

Laughing under his breath, Logan stepped away to change, allowing Roman to do the same. When Logan re-entered the room, Roman’s mind starting screaming in gay.

Logan looked really good in his old t-shirt.

Meanwhile, Logan was doing his best to inhale less. The shirt he was wearing smelled like Roman. How, after ten years, that was possible, he didn’t know.

“Wanna watch -”

As Roman started asking a question, the lights flickered before going out.

“-the wall I guess.” He finished, grumbling under his breath about the snowstorm.

“Why don’t we just try to get some sleep? I don’t want to be in your hair anymore than I have to.”

The sight of Logan crawling under his covers was giving Roman heart palpitations. He cursed his stupid gay brain before following suit.

Between the shared body heat and the howling of the wind outside, Logan fell asleep fairly quickly. He unconsciously rolled closer to Roman, fisting some of the man’s shirt in his hand.

Hoping that Logan wouldn’t regret it when he woke up, Roman moved closer, wrapping his arms around his friend.

They’d need to have a talk in the morning.


End file.
